Cherry
by nndptrrr
Summary: Bagi Akatsuki, Sakura adalah musim semi mereka, cinta mereka. Akatsuki melakukan segalanya demi gadis itu seorang. Bahkan, nyawapun tak apa!
1. Prologue

_Haruna Proudly Present_

 _Cherry_

 _Sakura Haruno | Akatsuki_

 _Mix Genre_

 _PG-16_

 _Chapter_

 _xxx_

 _ **Prologue**_ _._

 _Dia adalah musim semi kami dan hal itu tak akan bisa di ubah_

 _xxx_

Sakura, nama bocah perempuan yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di gendongan salah satu ninja paling berbahaya, Itachi Uchiha. Gadis cilik itu tidur dengan wajah yang damai, membuat siapa saja tenang melihatnya.

Termasuk, Pain dan Madara. Kedua lelaki yang terkenal menakutkan itu tengah duduk di ruang tengah persembunyian Akatsuki sembari melihat Sakura yang mulai mendengkur halus karena kelelahan bermain dengan serigala putih pemberian Tobi dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Di rasa bahwa gadis dalam gendongannya telah tertidur pulas, Itachi memutuskan untuk meletakkan Sakura di kamarnya. Tentu saja setelah meminta izin oleh Madara dan Pain.

Perlahan, Itachi membuka kenop pintu kamar di depannya tanpa suara, lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya itu pada sebuah tempat tidur senada warna rambutnya yang merah muda dan tersenyum tipis.

Menyelimuti bocah itu hingga sebatas dada kemudian, berkata dengan lembut, "Mimpi indah, Sakura- _chan_."

Setelah meletakkan Sakura, Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rapat bersama Pain dan Madara karena ada beberapa hal yang perlu di bahas.

Gadis cilik berusia sembilan tahun itu bernama Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura Haruno. Dia adalah bocah perempuan malang, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena pensterilan besar-besaran yang di lakukan oleh anggota dewan. Rambut merah muda sepunggung yang lurus serta harum itu adalah salah satu ciri khususnya selain senyum cerah dan kata-kata panjang yang selalu dia katakan –cerewet – tentu saja.

Di temukan oleh tim Akatsuki saat sedang pergi menjalankan misi ke Konoha dengan kondisi mengenaskan, hampir mati dengan beberapa kunai tertancap sempurna di sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Lalu, demi keselamatan gadis cilik itu, mereka segera membawanya pergi dan menghilangkan semua ingatannya tentang Konoha. Walau tidak permanen, setidaknya Sakura tidak akan merasa sedih di tengah realita bahwa seluruh keluarganya tewas akibat kekejaman anggota dewan.

Sekarang, mereka senang bahwa ada matahari yang selalu menyinari mereka, para ninja buron yang di kenal sebagai monster. Namun, bagi Sakura, Akatsuki adalah keluarganya dan hal itu telah permanen dalam otaknya yang jenius.

Madara selaku ketua awalnya tidak setuju dengan kedatangan bocah itu namun, lambat laun entah kenapa hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyum cerah Sakura. Tentu saja, Madara ingin merekrut Sakura sebagai anggota Akatsuki kelak(walau sakura sudah dianggap oleh anggota lain sebagai salah satu anggota akatsuki)

Pain memberinya tugas rumah; memasak, mencuci pakaian, bersih-bersih dan menemani para anggota yang tidak sedang bertugas menjalankan misi. Hal itu di sambut hangat oleh si polos Sakura.

Juga, Madara selalu memberinya imbalan atas semua pekerjaannya. Bisa di sebut sebagai gaji namun, Sakura lebih suka memanggil imbalan itu sebagai hadiah atas sikapnya sebagai anak baik.

Bocah cilik yang selalu di sayangi dan di cintai oleh semua anggota Akatsuki tanpa terkecuali.

Sakura walau masih berusia sangat belia telah pintar dalam hal apapun, bahkan, bisa menghafalkan buku ensiklopedia yang tebalnya mencapai empat ratus halaman dengan sekali baca. Serigala yang di beri nama Sachi itu terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar sang majikan yang di dominasi warna pink tanpa hambatan.

Gadis merah muda itu adalah perempuan yang istimewa, maka, Madara menghadiahkannya sebuah kamar yang di penuhi dengan mainan menyenangkan dan warna merah muda khas rambutnya.

Meski begitu, ada larangan bagi Sakura yaitu tidak boleh keluar dari halaman markas karena mereka khawatir bahwa Sakura akan di bunuh. Maklum saja hal itu menjadi larangan tetap karena memang Sakura belum di latih pembelaan diri oleh Akatsuki.

Pagi itu burung berkicau begitu indah membuat gadis cilik yang tadinya tertidur segera membuka matanya perlahan ketika bias sinar masuk kedalam matanya. Berkedip menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar benderan ini kemudian, duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menguap lucu.

Setelah itu, turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Memakan waktu sekitar tujuh menit untuk mandi dan tiga menit untuk berganti pakaian. Kini, dia telah rapi dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau pastel dan rambut yang di rumbai, poninya di beri cepitan buah ceri.

Dengan langkah yang bersemangat dia berlari menuju dapur dan segera membuatkan teh hijau untuk anggota Akatsuki yang sekarang ini mungkin tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, mendiskusikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura pusing memikirkannya.

" _Ohayou_!" Sapa Sakura hangat dan semangat lalu, meletakkan beberapa cangkir teh di atas meja dengan tangan kecilnya.

Beranjak untuk duduk di tempat duduk khususnya, dekat Madara dan meminum _milkshake strawberry_ di tangannyaitu dengan kalem sembari mendengar pembicaraan anggota Akatsuki.

Jangan tanya kenapa di markas besar ninja terkuat ada _milkshake strawberry_. Sebenarnya, siapun yang pulang dari misi selalu di perintahkan oleh Pain untuk membeli sebotol besar susu dan sekeranjang _strawberry_ karena Sakura suka dengan minuman manis itu.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," Suara Pain membuat bocah yang tadinya sibuk meminum _milkshake_ mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria tampan dengan tindik di wajahnya itu dengan tanya.

"Iya?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada riang. Membuat semua orang di sana tersenyum senang.

"Kami semua akan pergi untuk misi penting jadi, Sakura- _chan_ akan sendirian di rumah, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi sembari menatap bocah cilik itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tentu saja! Ada Sachi yang akan menemaniku, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura lagi dengan nada yang begitu ceria dan polos membuat siapa saja gemas ingin menciumnya –eh?

"Baiklah. Kami akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi dan ingat bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar halaman _little bitch_." Kata Hidan sembari menyeringai.

"Hidan- _kun_ , kau tahu aku masih punya nama. Namaku Sakura bukan _little bitch_ atau siapapun itu." Protes Sakura kesal, bahkan, pipinya kini merah saking jengkelnya. Membuat semua orang menahan untuk tidak mencubitinya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki yang laki-laki memang di panggil dengan suffix – _Kun_ oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Hidan. Kita harus segera berangkat agar sampai tepat waktu. _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_?" Sela Konan kemudian, tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura yang masih memasang wajah _kawaii_ -nya.

Sakura balas tersenyum kearah konan, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi yang membuatnya semakin imut saja di mata semua orang.

"Baiklah. Kami berangkat dulu, Sakura- _chan_. Jaga dirimu, oke?" Pesan Sasori, tersenyum kearah Sakura. Begitu juga Sakura yang kini mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda bahwa dirinya mendengarkan.

" _Jaa_!" Teriak Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah tim monster yang kini telah berlari menuju rimbunnya hutan di depan markas.

Sakura bosan, dia sangat bosan. Sachi sepertinya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi. Serigala putih itu terus tidur seharian ini. Ini masih siang dan Sakura tidak punya kegiatan apapun. Ide terlintas di kepala gadis itu.

Dia berjalan menuju halaman dan mengintip suasana di balik gerbang sedikit. Matanya hanya menangkap hutan belantara di sekeliling. Dia membuka gerbang itu pelan dan keluar. Menghirup udara pepohonan yang segar kemudian, Sakura mendengar besi yang beradu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Segera, dia melangkah menuju sumber suara. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya itu di balik batang pohon yang besar dan mengintip. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di sana.

Sakura menemukan dua orang lelaki yang tengah beradu dengan kunai dan salah satu dari mereka memasang segel terlarang hingga sebuah burung _phoenix_ raksasa, kuda putih bertanduk dengan surai pelangi serta sebuah naga berkepala sepuluh dan berekor seratus dengan bentuk ular kobra itu keluar dari tubuh lelaki yang memakai topeng itu. Sedangkan yang lain telah tergelatak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Sakura memandang takjub lelaki bertopeng itu kemudian, tertawa.

"Kau siapa?" Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berada tepat di sampingnya seperkian detik kemudian. Sakura sampai kaget di buatnya.

"Aku Sakura, kakak sendiri?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Namaku Sora," Jawabnya santai.

"Nama yang bagus!" Pekik Sakura histeris. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit merona di balik topeng yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Kakak tadi sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura polos, dibalik matanya bahkan telrihat berbinar karena tak pernah melihat hal yang semacam itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya lelaki itu balik. Gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias sampai kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Karena tadi sangat keren! Hehehe. Apalagi hewan indah yang muncul dari tubuh kakak itu, mengesankan!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian, tubuhnya merasakan sebuah _chakra_ asing yang mendekat. Segera, dia menyentuh punggung gadis itu dan menyalurkan semua _Jinchuriki_ langka yang dia miliki ke tubuh gadis cilik itu. Penyaluran itu hanya berlangsung lima menit karena memang _Jinchuriki_ itu suka dengan inang mereka yang baru sehingga menyebabkan pemindahan itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Aku memberimu hewan mengesankan tadi, mereka sudah jinak. Tapi, kau tidak boleh berkata pada siapapun oke?" Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju markas.

Lelaki itu memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, dia sudah memberi gadis itu empat _Jinchuriki_ langka yang tiga kali lipat lebih kuat dari kesembilan _Jinchuriki_ yang ada di unia ini, apakah gadis itu bisa bertahan?

Lelaki bernama Sora itu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Senyum terukir di wajahnya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis cilik itu, tak ada salahnya bila suatu saat ketika gadis itu beranjak dewasa akan menjadi manusia terkuat sepanjang masa di alam semesta ini karena tiga mahluk yang bersarang nyaman di tubuh bocah itu.

 _to be continued_


	2. One

**_One_**

Kala itu, Sakura cilik tengah tertidur di kamarnya dengan tenang ketika bulan purnama bersinar penuh.

Hingga di rasakan kulit punggungnya terasa begitu panas, seakan di tusuk oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Sehingga, membuat gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu meringis dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Memegang badannya yang terasa remuk. Air mata tergenang di bola matanya yang indah, lalu dengan perlahan, sebuah tato merambat ke seluruh tubuh hingga tangannya.

Matanya membelalak tatkala melihat tangannya yang di penuhi tato warna hitam itu, segera, dia bangkit dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Cermin seukuran tubuh memantulkan badan telanjangnya.

Badan yang kini di penuhi oleh tato yang berpusat di punggungnya, tato bergambar naga yang tengah melingkar dan di tengah naga itu terdapat sepuluh gambar kekuatan di bumi;mulai dari teleportasi hingga api tergambar di punggungnya. Berdenyut nyeri seolah tato-tato itu bertambah dan semakin merambat setiap detiknya.

Sakura memegang punggungnya dan terduduk tak berdaya terisak perlahan, hingga jendela besar di dekatnya yang kini terbuka lebar itu membuat sinar bulan menembus lurus langsung ke punggungnya.

Seluruh tato yang semula berdenyut kini tidak lagi terasa sakit. Gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan isakannya berhenti seketika.

Tato di tubuhnya juga yang tadinya berwarna hitam menjadi berwarna biru terang seolah mengeluarkan cahaya. Dia telah tahu, tato ini akan berhenti menyiksanya ketika terkena pantulan sinar bulan. Jadi, gadis cilik itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju halaman depan markas secepatnya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit itu ketika tidak mendapat sinar bulan.

Hingga akhirnya, dia hanya terduduk tepat di tengah halaman yang luas. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang terkena sinar bulan hingga membuat seluruh tato di tubuhnya bersinar kembali.

Lalu, sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Suara tiga orang mahluk yang sangat ramah padanya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Apakah ini hewan-hewang mengesankan yang diberikan kakak Sora tadi siang ya?

'Halo, Sakura-chan! Kami senang kau mau menjadi inang kami. Namaku Fui, salah satu dari Jinchurikimu yang berbentuk kuda bersurai pelangi. Salam kenal, maaf telah merepotkanmu.'

'Namaku Yajuu, berbentuk naga berkepala sepuluh dan berekor seratus. Kau adalah inang kami yang paling muda sejauh ini.'

'Namaku Tsuki, berbentuk burung phoenix. Kami adalah Jinchuriki yang kekal dan kau adalah tuan kami mulai saat ini hingga selamanya. Bila kau mati, kami juga akan lenyap.'

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ayolah, dia hanya anak berusia sembilan tahun yang tidak tahu menahu soal dunia ninja. Hidupnya ini hanya untuk membantu Akatsuki dan tidak ada hal yang lain yang bisa di lakukannya.

'Ternyata kau memang tidak tahu, ya. Tak apa, seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan maklum dan mengetahui hal itu.' -Fui

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, kemudian, sebuah suara mengintruksinya lagi.

'Tato ini adalah tanda kami padamu, tenang saja, proses ini memanglah sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Kalau proses ini berhasil maka, kau telah resmi menjadi tuan kami selamanya.' -Tsuki

Gadis berambut gulali itu menggaruk pipinya bingung. Dia pusing mendengarkan suara-suara itu. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang tengah di bahas? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu!

Apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis cilik yang hanya bisa memasak, membersihkan rumah dan menemani ngobrol ini? Tak ada adalah kata yang harusnya terucap dari jinchuriki-jinchuriki ini.

'Proses ini akan berlangsung satu jam. Jadi, tetaplah di bawah sinar bulan selama waktu itu agar semuanya berjalan sempurna.' -Yajuu

Selama proses berlangsung, Sakura mengonbrol dengan mereka dengan senang hati menggunakan pikiran dan tentu saja mereka senang mempunyai tuan yang benar-benar baik hati. Karena tuan terakhir mereka adalah Moon Goddes, nenek dari Kaguya sang pemilik alam semesta.

Walau sudah berpindah tangan, kalau mereka tak suka dengan tuannya maka, saat proses penandaan, maka, tuan yang tidak di sukai itu akan mati setelah beberapa detik tato menyebar. Tiga Jinchuriki ini memang peka dan pemilih dalam menemukan inang karena itu artinya bila tuannya mati, mereka juga akan mati.

Mereka tipikal Jinchuriki eksklusif yang setia, tidak seperti sembilan Jibchuriki yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Mereka tidak bisa di masukan ke dalam Gezo Mado saking kuatnya. Kalaupun di paksakan wadah itu yang akan hancur dan membuat kerusakan lainnya. Nyatanya, Moon Goddes memang menciptakan mereka setingkat lebih baik dari Kaguya.

Tentu saja teorinya, tiga Jinchuriki itu bisa menghancurkan galaksi bimasakti dalam satu hentakan. Karena Kaguya, cucu Moon Goddes itu hanya di warisi galaksi tersebut dan ketiganya di ciptakan dengan kekuatan satu tingkat di atas Kaguya.

Jadi, mereka hanya akan lenyap ketika inang mereka mati. Mustahil mematikan inang mereka karena bila proses telah selesai, satu-satunya cara membunuh tuan mereka adalah, menusukkan kunai yang telah di lapisi oleh mantra kematian tepat di jantungnya.

Mantra itu memang di buat oleh Moon Goddes, tapi, hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu karena efek mengucapkan mantra itu sangat parah contohnya seperempat bagian bumi akan hancur akibat mantra tersebut.

Kau membunuh inang mereka sama saja kau menghancurkan bumi. Tapi, kecuali kalau inang mereka mati secara alamiah, maka mereka juga akan lenyap dengan sendirinya ketika mereka bertiga tak mau melanjutkan hidup mereka di bumi.

Tanpa terasa, proses itu telah selesai dan tandanya bahwa Sakura telah resmi menjadi tuan mereka yang harus mereka lindungi hingga akhir hayat gadis ini. Itulah alasan mereka di ciptakan, membuat perdamaian di dunia dan melindungi tuan mereka.

Tato yang menyebar tadi, perlahan mulai hilang terganrikan oleh kulitnya yang sudah normal kembali. Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya ketika tubuhnya tak lagi di penuhi tato dengan riang, membuat tiga Jinchuriki itu terkekeh gemas.

"Wah, hebat! Tato itu hilang. Aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada Tachi-kun besok!" Pekiknya antusias.

Tapi, kemudian, sebuah suara di kepalanya berkata.

'Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Sakura-chan! Kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun!' -Tsuki

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, kemudian, menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur saking kelelahannya. Memasang selimut dan terlelap.

Semua anggota Akatsuki telah kembali dari misi mereka karena sejujurnya, mereka khawatir oleh gadis harum manis yang di tinggal sendiri. Mereka tak pernah meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Itachi berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar gadis kesayangannya itu dan membuka pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ekspresi lega tergambar jelas di wajah tampan pria berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Kemudian, senyumnya yang lembut dan langkah yang terkesan lambat, membuatnya semakin mendekat ke arah gadis yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur merah mudanya itu.

Namun, atensinya beralih pada jendela kamar yang terbuka begitu lebar. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, Sakura tak pernah membuka jendela ini ketika tidur.

Lalu, selimut gadis itu di tarik dan hidung Itachi mimisan seketika, begitu juga dengan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang sudah berada di kemar itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sakura, tertidur dengan polis dengan tubuh telanjang! Ku ulangi sekali lagi.

Dia tidur dengan tubuh telanjang dan jendela yang terbuka lebar!

to be continued

 **A/N: Arigatou, yang udah support. Maaf tidak bisa membalas pesan satu-persatu. Bila ada waktu aku akan membalas semuanya kok :)**


End file.
